


Kingdom of the night

by hwimological



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Other, Strip Tease, stan onlyoneof, vei que que eu to fazendo vsf, yoojung center, yoojung eh mo gostoso ne galerinha br
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwimological/pseuds/hwimological
Summary: Gently dancing in that nightclub, Yoojung felt like the bOss.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kingdom of the night

**Author's Note:**

> if someone its reading this, please do it while listening to bOss by onlyoneof

In the kingdom of the night, Yoojung wanders dancing among the sweaty and lively bodies, the empty gaze, the walk almost reaching femininity and the sensual aura, drawing all attention to itself. Men and women desire it without shame, some even try to invest but fail miserably. Dance like a god. Even the most lively songs become seductive and delicate when Lee's body moves.

On the effect of some alcoholics previously consumed, on an impulse, Taeyeob goes up on a stage that was there, listening to several things that are at least interesting as he begins to move at the slowest Latin rhythm.

— What about take a break, huh? — It was the first thing he can hear, which almost made the boy laugh, it's really funny.

— You strangle me. — At first he was startled by the raw way the female voice screamed, in addition to the fact that the phrase didn't come out even cool, much less sensual, but it seemed interesting for a few seconds.

— What have you done? Take it off, boy, throw it all, come on! — Okay, were they already wanting more from him, or not? Could Yoojung be so drunk on a level to start removing your clothes right there?

— Give it to me, open it up — The body started to heat up there. Loosened the belt he was wearing, causing a great reaction to "his audience"

— bOss me. — He snapped his neck, smirking, unbuttoning four buttons on his dress shirt. A strange sensation of pleasure consumed him.

— Oh you're the queen of the nightclub. — That was Taeyeob's peak, he stopped listening to the rest of what people were saying. He focused on the situation, realizing that he was on top of a stage, almost on the point of starting with a strip, several people talking about how good it was, saying that they wanted to have it, even referring to it with female pronouns.

He felt like the most beautiful person there, the owner of everything, maybe even like a beach in the savanna, beautiful, hot and rare.

No longer having control over his body, he lay on the floor, facedown, staring at everyone there with a pout, while passing his arms under his body explicitly, in a quick movement, he took his left hand inside his pants, squeezing your aroused member with some force. He raised his hips, trying to find more contact with his own hand, he was already hard and wet to the extreme, and hearing even more dirty phrases and more encouragement did not help him at all.

At the height of his narcissism and exhibitionism, he masturbated and came in his own pants, in front of a hundred people.

He finished his performance and got up from the floor, waving his fingers and then leaving. I wanted to go home, finish what I needed, go deeper as I really want. Make yourself the most beautiful art, the naked body like a blank canvas, just waiting for the right painter to enjoy you, but while you don't find it, have fun the way you can, exposing yourself to other people, in the way of inflating even more so your ego.

And despite being drunk, he knows what he likes and that he loved the feeling of having his eyes burning in him, he might as well have called someone to join and help him, but he knows that in doing so, the situation would lose all grace, to be coveted by everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this work at all but i hope someone likes it


End file.
